


Tunnel of Lust Love

by Tavorn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Group Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavorn/pseuds/Tavorn
Summary: Ukyo thinks she has come up with the perfect plan to break up Ranma and Akane: The Tunnel of Lost Love! Once the two have fallen victim to the curse, there is no way they'll stay together! Then Ukyo will have Ranma all to herself.Unfortunately, Ukyo's English isn't very good...
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma, Hibiki Ryouga/Tendou Akane, Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma, Kuonji Ukyou/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tunnel of Lust Love - The Start of a Cursed Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659125) by Tritan. 



“So, why did you want to come to this place so badly?” Ranma asked Ukyo, puzzled. “Because honestly? It doesn’t look like much.”

“Oh, come on! A cursed tunnel?” Ukyo said enticingly. “Don’t tell me you’re frightened…”

“Of course I’m not,” Ranma scoffed. “It just doesn’t look very interesting.”

“He’s got a point,” Akane admitted, staring at the rocky entrance. “I mean, for a haunted house, this just doesn’t look very scary.”

“You can’t judge it from the outside,” Ukyo insisted. “Trust me. Once you get in there, you’ll feel the curse.”

“Indeed!” a voice said calmly from behind them. Akane yelped, turning around quickly. An old man wearing a strange hat was standing there, studying them. “The girl has the right of it. For a mere 500 yen, any couple which enters will suffer the curse.”

“‘Doesn’t look very scary’, huh?” Ranma asked Akane tauntingly.

“Oh shut up!” she snapped. “So, we can only go in as a couple?”

“Oh, that’s too bad!” Ukyo said quickly. “Well, you guys go on in. Don’t worry; I’ve got you!” She quickly passed the money to the old man, who made it vanish with impressive speed.

“But you’re the one who wanted to come so badly,” Ranma said with a frown. “You and Akane can go if you want. I can just stay here.”

“No! No, you two should go!” Ukyo said urgently. “I’m-uh. I’m-”

“Ranma!” Ryoga boomed, coming towards them at a run. “I challenge-”

“Perfect!” Ukyo said happily, seizing his arm.

“What?” he asked stupidly, coming to a halt. “Ukyo?”

“I was waiting for you to show up!” she said, fishing another 500 yen out of her pocket. “Now we can go in after Ranma and Akane!”

“Since when are you two friends?” Ranma asked suspiciously.

“Oh...for a while,” Ukyo said evasively. “I asked for him to come, too.”

“And he managed to get here almost on time?” Ranma asked skeptically.

“...I actually asked him to come last month!” Ukyo improvised. “I just figured he’d be late.”

“Whatever. C’mon, let’s go in,” Akane said impatiently. She turned and walked towards the entrance, with Ranma following slowly behind.

“Be sure to leave plenty of space between the groups,” the old man warned. “Lest the curse overwhelm you all.”

“Sure, we can wait for them to get ahead,” Ukyo said, waving to the couple as they entered.

“What is going on?” Ryoga asked suspiciously. “You didn’t ask me to come here last month.” He frowned. “At least, I don’t remember you asking me to do that…”

Ukyo rolled her eyes. “No, I didn’t ask you to come. You were just a convenient excuse.” She pulled a pamphlet, written in English, and showed it to him. “Look! The Tunnel of Lost Love! A cursed tunnel guaranteed to break up any couple! It’s perfect! Ranma and Akane will break up for sure! Then I’ll have Ranma all to myself, you can date Akane, and best of all, no one will have gotten hurt! Physically! Everybody wins!”

Ryoga frowned, taking the pamphlet slowly and reading it over. “Ukyo,” he said after a moment. “How good is your English?”

“...Well, it’s not my best subject,” Ukyo admitted. “But the title is pretty obvious!”

“So...you didn’t read the inside of this?”

“...I skimmed it,” Ukyo said defensively.

“This doesn’t say ‘lost’,” Ryoga said sternly, pointing at a word in the title. “It says ‘lust’. This is the Tunnel of Lust Love.”

“...What?” Ukyo said, snatching the pamphlet back and studying it.

“It’s a tunnel that curses couples to have amazing sex!” Ryoga said urgently. “The inside of that pamphlet is filled with graphic descriptions from previous couples that went in. And now, Ranma and Akane are…”

“On no,” Ukyo said in horror. “We-we have to stop them!” She seized Ryoga’s arm again, pulling him towards the tunnel.

“Wait!” the old man said urgently. “It’s too soon! More time must pass before-” But neither Ukyo nor Ryoga listened to him. They charged into the tunnel, as fast as they could.

It didn’t take them long to catch up to Ranma and Akane. “What’s wrong?” Akane asked, concerned.

“Uh. We should go back,” Ukyo said quickly. “Ranma was right, this is silly.”

“We can’t,” Akane said, gesturing behind them. “The tunnel is only one way.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Ukyo objected, turning. “The tunnel can’t only be-” She stopped. Only a blank rockface stood where she and Ryoga had just come from.

“It’s a pretty good trick,” Ranma admitted. “This place might be interesting after all.”

No sooner had these words left his mouth then jets of water began to spray from the walls. “Ah, dammit,” he cursed, charging forward. “C’mon!”

Fortunately, the section of the tunnel with spraying water was only a few yards. The four fit martial artists managed to reach a dry area after only a few moments. “I-I don’t believe it!” Ranma said in wonder, examining himself. “Not a drop! Ryoga?”

“I’m dry as well,” the boy said, patting himself down. “I’m surprised.”

“How wonderful for you,” Akane said sarcastically, squeezing water out of her shirt (and exposing quite a bit of her belly in the process). “I’m so wet!”

“What?” Ranma asked faintly, staring at her, before shaking his head.”Oh, right. Um. Ukyo, what about you?”

“Soaked,” Uyko said irritably, twisting water out of her hair. “I think I got the worst of it.”

Catching sight of her, Ranma quickly averted his eyes. “Uh. Ukyo…” he said tentatively.

“What?” she asked, before looking down. “Gah!” She quickly covered her exposed chest. “My shirt! What the hell happened to my shirt?”

“It must have gotten blasted off by the water,” Ryoga speculated. “Those were some powerful jets!”

“Great,” Ukyo grousled. “Another mystery solved! Now what am I supposed to do?”

“Just take mine,” Ryoga said calmly, slipping off his shirt. “I don’t mind going bare chested.”

“Oh...thanks,” Ukyo said gratefully, slipping it on.

“Still. Walking through the tunnel soaking wet is going to be a pain,” Akane complained.

“You don’t need to worry about that,” the old man said from behind Akane. She shrieked, spinning around.

“Stop sneaking up on me!” she said angrily. “What do you mean, we don’t have to worry?”

The old man didn’t answer, but instead touched a section of the wall. It promptly disappeared, to reveal a room filled with clothing. “A change of clothes is available. For free, of course,” he added. “Your own clothes should be dry by the time you emerge.”

Akane squinted at him for a moment, before sighing. “What do you think?” she asked the others, turning to face them.

“I can’t keep going like,” Ukyo said, gesturing to herself. “If it’s free, I think we should do it. Sorry for soaking your shirt, Ryoga.”

“It’s fine,” he said with a nod.

“Alright, we’ll do it,” Akane said, turning to face the old man. Who...was no longer there. “Ugh,” she said irritably. “C’mon, Ukyo.” The two girls entered the room.

“Huh. As soon as we came in, the wall came back,” Ukyo remarked, staring at it. The opening was now just a blank stone wall.

“Good. That way, those two can’t peek,” Akane said, stripping off her wet skirt. “Is there any underwear over there?”

“Just thongs,” she said, tossing one to her.

“Great. Hopefully, it doesn’t ride up too much.”

Meanwhile, Ranma and Ryoga were gawking. “They...don’t know we can see them. Right?” Ryoga asked, watching the two girls change in front of them..

“I don’t think so,” Ranma said slowly.

“We...should probably look away.”

“...Yep,” Ranma said without moving.They contoured to watch until the two girls came through the fake wall.

“All set,” Akane said matter-of-factly, before catching sight of Ranma’s face. “What wrong? You’re all red.”

“Nothing!” Ranma said desperately. “Let’s get out of her!” He seized Akane’s arm, dragging her down the tunnel.

Ukyo moved to follow, before Ryoga stopped her. “Hey!” she said urgently. “We can’t let them get too far ahead! We don’t know when the curse will begin to act!”

“It already has!” Ryoga hissed. “The water and the clothing was part of it. The wall where you got changed? It was transparent!”

“...You mean...you and Ranma saw me naked?”

“Yes!”

Ryoga was promptly brained with a spatula. “Pervert!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! Slow down already. I am going to trip if you keep going this fast,” Akane said, yanking her arm free. Ranma had pulled them along at a pace that would have been more suited to a racetrack than a dark cave, pointedly facing away from her the whole time. Was she really so hard to look at? “Let's wait for Ukyo and Ryoga to catch up.”

Ranma groaned, still facing away. Ever since he had seen the girls changing, he had had to make sure Akane did not get too good a look at the front of his pants. Stupid teenage hormones. One of the few times being splashed by water would have helped, and he was dry as a bone. At least when he was a girl, his arousal wasn't announced to the whole world.

“Have you noticed anything weird with Ukyo?” the martial artist asked, desperate for a distraction. “She seemed really eager for us to come here.”

Akane hummed for a moment, before nodding, though Ranma couldn't see her. “Yeah, that did seem a little odd. I didn't know Ukyo was into this sort of thing. Maybe it's because of Ryoga.”

“You think Ryoga wanted to come to a stupid haunted tunnel? He’s too dumb to be scared by anything like that,” Ranma said dismissively. “Plus, he is so strong, he could probably just flex and scare any ghosts away.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Akane conceded. “I mean, I always knew he had muscle, but seeing him without a shirt…”

“Yeah,” Ranma agreed. “He is way more ripped than I realized. That six pack, those big arms…”

“Wouldn't mind having one of those wrapped around me,” Akane said a bit breathlessly. The girl had begun to squirm, though Ranma still didn't realize it.

“Yeah, me neither,” the martial artist said absently, before doing a mental double-take. Wait, what am I talking about? “Anyways,” he said hurriedly. “Why would Ukyo come here just for Ryoga?”

“Maybe they are dating?” the girl said, shrugging. “I mean, for a cross-dressing tomboy, she is pretty good-looking. This is a place for couples, after all.”

“No way! Ukyo could do way better than that hunk!” Ranma argued. “She isn't just stacked, she is really smart and responsible too!” She did run her own business, after all. “There is no way she would settle for an idiot, no matter how hot he is.”

Akane scoffed. “She is not that great. I mean, yeah she actually has nice breasts hidden under those boyish clothes, and smooth, strong legs, and she smells wonderful…” The girl trailed off without finishing her thought, drooling a little. Her squirming had gotten more intense, and her face had turned very red.

Ranma wasn't much better. His problem had still not gone away, and he was equally red. Damn it, why did everyone he knew have to be so hot? It didn't help that he knew Akane was standing right behind him. And that he knew that beneath that modest top and skirt, she was wearing thong underwear. Would it really be the worst thing if he turned around? The worst she would do is hit him and call him a pervert. And he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her a lot.

The martial artist turned around, as casually as he could manage. “What is keeping them? Do you think we should…” he trailed off in shock. Akane had her eyes closed, and her hand was down the front of her skirt. She made no noise, but her face was twisted into an expression he had never seen on her before. “Akane?”

She jumped as if shocked by a live current, her hand pulling back instantly. “Ah! Uh, yeah, yeah. We-we should see where they are!” Akane rushed back the way they had come, leaving Ranma to stand, dumbfounded. ”Had Akane been…” he shook that thought away before hurrying after her.

* * *

“Take it off!” roared Ukyo. “Take it all off!” She pointed a spatula at Ryoga in a truly menacing fashion. “I know you saw! It is only fair I get to see too!”

“See what?” Ryoga asked, bewildered. “Isn't this the sort of thing the tunnel is supposed to do to couples? Make them want to have sex with the pretty girl in tight jeans in front of them?”

“We aren't a couple,” Ukyo complained. “I don't care if you are a beefcake! Ranma is way more handsome than you are! Prettier too!”

“Well, of course she is prettier,” Ryoga said exasperated. “Ranma is a really hot girl! But he isn't that good-looking as a guy. I mean, on a 1-10 scale, he is like a…” he trailed off, clearly engaged in furious mental calculations. “A nine,” he finished. “9.5, tops.”

“You are crazy,” Ukyo scoffed. “If anyone is a nine, it is Akane. You and she should be the ones having sex, and leave Ranma and I in peace. In fact,” she said, a manic gleam entering her eye. “That’s a good idea! You and Akane should be a couple! If you guys go together, this tunnel will make you two do it rather than Ranma and Akane.”

“I-I couldn't do that to Akane,” Ryoga stammered. “She is a pure maiden!”

“Don't give me any of that ‘pure maiden’ nonsense,” Ukyo said irritably. “I know boys. You are all perverts and peeping toms. Now take off your clothes so I can see you naked!” She brandished the spatula again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoga slowly began to get undressed. It wasn’t as though the spatula hits were that painful; he had a pretty hard head. But he supposed there was some justice in letting Ukyo see him nude. He had peeped on her, after all, even if it hadn’t been entirely voluntary. And it wasn’t as though he was very modest; he had gotten undressed in front of others plenty of times. Not girls, usually; he’d never casually undress in front of Akane. But Ukyo was different. She was practically a guy, after all! Heck, she had probably changed in the guy’s locker room before!

Ryoga considered that for a moment, his eyes unfocusing. Ukyo getting undressed surrounded by boys, pulling off her shirt to reveal her bound breasts. Ukyo slipping off her shorts, to reveal the thong underwear he knew she was now wearing. Ukyo laying down on one of the benches invitingly, gesturing for him to come towards her and-

“Don’t stop now,” Ukyo barked, her face bright red. Because of anger, of course! “Get those pants off. You got to see me naked, so I get to see you naked too!”

“Ranma saw you too,” Ryoga complained, pulling his pants down. “Shouldn’t you want to see him naked too?”

“Well-” Ukyo broke off, going redder. “Well, yes, I guess so. I mean, it isn’t about what I want! It is just about balancing the scales, you know? Making things even.”

Ryoga turned towards Ukyo, now completely nude. “That makes sense. But how long do I have to stay like this? You were naked for less than a minute.”

Ukyo didn’t respond, having gone slack-jawed. Why was Ryoga so well-built? He was like a pillar of muscles. She had already seen how chiseled his upper body was when he had lent her his tank top. Now she saw the same level of work that had gone into crafting his arms and abs extended to the rest of his body. Every part of him was huge. Including...Ukyo managed to tear her eyes away from below his waist with some difficulty. “H-hey,” she said awkwardly. “Are you going to do something about…” she gestured at his cock, which was fully erect.

Ryoga sighed. “What do you want me to do? You’re the one who insisted that I take my pants off,” he said exasperatedly. “Unless you let me get dressed, I just have to wait for it to go away.”

“Well,” Ukyo said slowly. “I mean, you could... I could turn around and you could…” Oh god, what was she saying? What was she thinking? This wasn’t like her at all!

“Could what?” Ryoga asked cluelessly.

“I mean, you could...take care of it, right? Like, over there. I wouldn’t look!” Ukyo said, her face burning.

“What do you mean, ‘take care of it’? Like, put my pants back on?” Ryoga asked, scratching his head.

“No, you idiot! They stay off,” Ukyo snapped. “I mean, you know. Masturbate.” She said this last word barely above a whisper.

Ryoga just kept looking at her. “What’s that?” he asked, clearly puzzled.

Ukyo just stared at him, shock overriding her embarrassment. “You don’t know what masturbation is?” she asked, trying to judge if he was joking.

Ryoga shook his head. “No? Is it a training technique?”

“Well, kind of, I guess...I mean, what?” Ukyo stuttered, shaking her head in disbelief. “How could you...I don’t...what? How could you not know what masturbation is? Are you telling me you’ve never-what do you normally do when you get...like this?”

“Wait for it to go away,” Ryoga said, looking at her strangely. “I mean, what else can I do? I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Ukyo covered her eyes with her hand. Who had failed this boy so badly? “Do you ever touch it?” she asked, still covering her eyes. “When it is like this.”

“I try not to. It is pretty sensitive. Ranma hit me there once when it was like this, and it really hurt!” Ryoga said, wincing at the memory. “We had been fighting in the rain, and her shirt was soaked. The pain was so bad, it made me drop my umbrella. So I lost pretty much instantly.”

Ukyo winced in sympathy. She had lived among guys for long enough to know how painful that could be. She had also lived among guys long enough to know the basics of jerking off. “Okay, forget about that for a minute. Spit in your right hand.”

Ryoga frowned at her, but did as he was told. “Okay. Now what?” he asked.

Ukyo gulped. Why was she doing this? “Grip your...dick...lightly with that hand.”

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. “Is this a prank?” he asked suspiciously.

“No! Just-just do it!” Ryoga rolled his eyes and did so.

“Now, move your hand up and down, while thinking about something sexy,” Ukyo said, staring intently at Ryoga’s dick.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know! Akane?”

“I can’t think impure thoughts about Akane!” Ryoga protested.

“Ranma then! You said you got hard looking at her before, right?” Ukyo said urgently. She needed him to start stroking! “She is super sexy, right? Just pretend that is her hand. Pretend that Ranma is on her knees in front of you, running her hand up and down your dick.”

Ryoga closed his eyes, imagining it, as his hand began to move. “Oh, wow. That feels...really good,” he said in a faint voice.

“Yeah, it does,” Ukyo said intently, watching him. “Imagine Ranma’s fingers lightly tracing your shaft. She is teasing you, going slowly. She knows how much you want it.” Almost without conscious thought, she slipped her hand down the front of her jeans. “Imagine Ranma kissing the head of your penis lightly, before taking it in her mouth. She is running tongue over it, savoring the taste of it. She wants you just as badly as you want her.” Ryoga let out a deep groan, and Ukyo’s fingers began to work faster. “She is getting impatient,” Ukyo said in a more ragged voice. “She is moving faster now. Ranma’s head is bobbing up and down as she works on my dick. I’m gripping my spatula so hard, it feels as though it is going to break in my hand.” 

Ryoga didn’t seem to notice the change in perspective, still moving his hand with his eyes closed. “Ranma,” he said in a low voice. “Ranma!”

“What?” Ranma asked, rounding a corner of the tunnel. “What happened?” He froze upon seeing them both, stunned. Ukyo and Ryoga froze as well, both of them staring at Ranma. None of them moved until Akane peaked over Ranma’s shoulder “What? Did something… oh!”

Ukyo yanked her hand out of her pants, while Ryoga turned his back towards all of them, turning beet red. “I-Akane, I am so sorry,” he said desperately, stumbling towards his clothes. “I never-I didn’t wish to show you something so-”

“I told you he was a hunk!” Akane said triumphantly, shoving past Ranma. “I mean, look at him! Look at his back! His butt! He’s perfect.”

“I agreed he was hot,” Ranma managed to get out, still looking shell-shocked. “I just said he was an idiot, and Ukyo could do better. Anyways, what were you two doing?”

Ukyo found herself at a loss for words. How had it come to this? How had her plan to snag Ranma have gone so terribly wrong? Was this karma? For the crime of trying to break up a couple, she would be caught masturbating with another man by her crush? The gods were cruel.

“Ukyo was just showing me a training technique,” Ryoga said in a calmer voice. He was still facing away from them all, though Akane was standing right behind him, studying his muscles.

“A training technique,” Ranma said flatly. That involves holding your dick? While calling my name? ”Do you have to be naked for this technique?”

“No, this is just because Ukyo wanted to see me naked,” Ryoga responded.

Akane clapped her hands, spinning around. “Ha! I told you! I told you they were dating!” she crowed, pointing towards Ranma.

“No!” Ukyo protested. “That’s not why! It was just so that we’d be even! Ranma and Ryoga spied on us when we were changing!”

Ranma blanched. “Not on purpose! The wall was transparent!”

“You still looked. Which means we should get to see you naked. Right, Akane?” Ukyo asked, looking to the girl for support.

“Yeah!” Akane said enthusiastically. “We should all get naked!”

The other three looked at her, Ryoga peering over his shoulder. “No, Akane. I meant the boys should get naked. Because they saw us naked,” Ukyo said slowly. “Why would all of us get naked?”

“Er…” Akane looked around at the others, like a deer caught in the headlights. “I mean, it sort of makes sense. Like, putting us all on an even playfield, right?” she said uncertainty. “I mean, you’ve all got nice bodies. Ryoga is a work of art, you’ve got great legs and big breasts, and Ranma...isn’t that ugly.”

“Thanks,” Ranma said sarcastically.

“My point is, none of us have anything to be ashamed of. So why not...let it all hang out? That’s not weird, right? I’m not being weird right now, right?” Akane asked anxiously.

No one spoke for a few minutes, until Ryoga turned around. “I think...that Akane is right,” he said slowly. “We are all skilled martial artists, with well-trained bodies. We should not be afraid to show off what our hard work has accomplished. I think we should all go without clothes. For the rest of this tunnel,” he added hastily. “Not in our everyday lives.”

Ranma sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Well, if that’s what you guys want to do,” he said in a reluctant voice, though he was already pulling off his shirt. “But I swear, if anyone attacks me and calls me a pervert, I’m not going to hold back. We all agreed to this, right?”

“I haven’t agreed,” Ukyo said weakly, watching the others get undressed. “I mean, I don’t see why I should-” Oh, Ranma was naked. Ranma was without clothes. Naked Ranma was looking at her, waiting for her to get undressed. What had she been saying? Why wasn’t she undressed yet? She hurriedly wigged out of her jeans.

The four martial artists folded their clothes, trying to make their gawking discret. None of them were successful, but all four of them were too distracted to notice. “So,” Akane said, attempting to sound cheerful. “Now we don’t have to worry about being sprayed with water anymore!”

“Speak for yourself,” Ranma said darkly.

“Oh please! You haven’t gotten hit once the whole time we’ve been here,” Akane said dismissively. “And now you won’t have to worry about wet clothes, even if you do turn into a sexy girl.”

“What was that?” Ranma asked, staring.

“Now you won’t have to worry about wet clothes, even if you do turn into a girl,” Akane said in the same tone. “Come on, we’ve still got a ways to go.” She hurried forward.

Ranma stared after her, before turning to the others. “She said I was sexy as a girl, right? I didn’t mishear that.”

“Well, you are very sexy as a girl,” Ryoga said, honest as usual. “That’s why Ukyo suggested I think about you during my training.” Ukyo slapped him in the back of the head with a spatula. “What? You said she was sexy too! Ow!” Ukyo kept hitting him. It was easier to do that then look Ranma in the face right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Akane was fine. Really! Perfectly normal. Sure, she’d been caught almost masturbating by her annoying fiance. And sure, she had insisted that everyone strip so strongly that they probably all thought she was a closet nudist. And yes, she had accidentally implied that she found Ranma’s girl form attractive to his face. But aside from that, she wasn’t acting strangely at all!

Akane sighed, pressing her forehead against the cold stone of the cave wall. What kind of horror attraction was this, anyways? No people in goofy costumes or spooky music; just random jets of water and nudity. Well, she had to admit the nudity wasn’t really part of the attraction. She had decided to introduce that element. What if they ran into that old man again, or more couples? Why on earth had she decided this was a good idea?

“What’s up?” Ranma asked, coming up behind her. She turned to reply, and then stopped, transfixed by the sight before her. Had...had Ranma always been so hot? No, surely not. He must have done something different today. Maybe he used some sort of cream or lotion or something. If he’d always looked like this, wouldn’t she have jumped him by now? It wasn't like this was the first time she’d seen him naked. If he always looked like this, she'd have probably pinned him to the bathroom floor the first time she saw his male form.

“Uh, Akane?” Ranma asked uncertainly, waving his hand in front of her face. “You there?” Akane started, and hastily wiped off the edge of her mouth. “You’re fine,” she said quickly. “No, I mean, I’m fine! The finest!” She grinned unconvincingly.

Ranma stared at her, confused. “You hit your head or something, tomboy? You’ve been acting weird. Weirder than normal.”

Akane scowled. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you’re normally a huge prude. And now, you’re telling everyone to strip, and worshiping Ryoga’s muscles,” Ranma said irritably.

“Aww. Are you jealous?” Akane asked mockingly.

“Why would I be jealous?” Ranma fired back. “It’s not like you actually got to touch them. You just got to see them, the same as me.”

Akane opened her mouth, before shutting it, confused. “I meant jealous of Ryoga, not jealous of me,” she said finally.

Ranma blushed. “Oh. Right, of course.”

“Hang on, do you want to touch his muscles?” Akana asked incredulously.

“No! I mean, not really. He’s just...impressive, that’s all,” Ranma said defensively. “Nothing weird about appreciating a well-built body.”

“Exactly! Which is why there is nothing weird about us walking this tunnel naked. We’re all good-looking, what is there to be ashamed of?” Akane asked desperately.

Ranma smirked. “All of us are good-looking, huh? That include me too?” he asked, stretching. He didn’t miss the way she stared at him when he did so.

“Uh. No. No, it doesn’t,” she said unconvincingly.

Ranma rolled his eyes. “What about if I were a girl, then? I have heard that I make a sexy girl,” he said, grinning.

Akane flushed red. “You-a shameless girl, more like! Always wandering around, dressed indecently.”

“Bold words, from a nude girl,” Ranma said cheerfully. He took a moment to examine her, staring long enough for Akane to become self-conscious. “What?” she asked defensively.

“Nothing. It’s just...you look different today,” Ranma said softly. “Very cute.” He paused, seeming to realize what he was saying. “I mean, you don’t hold a candle to me as a girl, of course. I’m definitely the hot one.”

“The hell you are!” Akane said angrily. “I’m way hotter than you!”

“Please,” Ranma scoffed. “Even Ryoga thinks I’m hotter than you, and he’s been crushing on you for forever.”

“He’s with Ukyo! And what makes you think he thinks you’re hot?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he was jerking off while thinking about me a minute ago. That’s a pretty big clue,” Ranma said smugly.

Akane’s jaw dropped. “What? What are you talking about?”

“Did you really not catch that? He had his dick in his hand, and was calling my name.”

“I didn’t hear your name being called. You probably just imagined it,” Akane said dismissively. “If he was doing something with his dick, it was probably with Ukyo. She was the one with him!”

Ranma frowned. “Yeah, I don’t know what she was doing, exactly. I was a little distracted. But he was definitely thinking about me!”

“How vain can you get?” Akane complained. “You think everyone thinks you’re sexy just because you have big, perfect boobs, and a cute butt, and pretty lips, and…” she trailed off, hearing what she was saying.

“Yep,” Ranma said smugly.

“You!” Akane spotted Ukyo and Ryoga coming up behind them. “Ukyo! Is Ranma sexy?”

“Yes,” Ukyo said on instinct, before her brain kicked in. “I mean, well, he is very good-looking,” she said hurriedly, taking another long look at him.

“No, I mean as a girl. Do you think she is sexy?”

Ukyo went pale. “Uh. Well, I don’t know.”

“You said she was sexy before,” Ryoga said, frowning. Ukyo hit him with another spatula.

“Told you,” Ranma said gleefully. “You’ll have to settle for being the cute one, tomboy.”

Akane growled. “You aren’t even a girl right now! Just a stupid, handsome boy. Besides, I think Ukyo is the hot one.”

“What?” Ukyo asked, bewildered.

“I mean, look at her legs!” Akane continued, getting on her knees in front of the confused girl and running her hands up and down her bare thighs. “They’re perfect! Lean, shapely, and long. Not to mention her breasts. Which are all-natural, unlike some people’s,” she said, shooting a glare back at Ranma.

Ukyo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to tune out the bicking couple. ”I will not think erotic thoughts about Akane. I won’t,” she thought insistently. Akane was her friend, and, more importantly, her rival for Ranma’s affection. She would not get turned on by her! Her body was just sensitive from her near-orgasm a few minutes ago, that was all. So of course when a naked girl got between her legs and began touching and complimenting them, she’d have a reaction. It didn’t mean anything. She certainly wasn't thinking about Akane doing anything else down there.

Ranma, meanwhile, was still spluttering. “Mine are all-natural!” he said angrily. “Just because they’re magical, doesn’t mean they aren’t natural!”

“Yes it does! They’re just part of the curse,” Akane argued. “A real girl’s breasts are way more erotic. Like Ukyo’s, or mine. Right, Ryoga?”

“Uh.” Ryoga blinked, clearly very lost. “I don’t really know.”

“C’mon! Look, just stand behind Ukyo and feel her boobs,” Akane said impatiently.

“Excuse me?” Ukyo said, her eyes widening. Ryoga did as he was told, and placed his hands around her breasts, pulling her back against his chest. Ukyo bit back a moan, as he began to grope them lightly.

“See? Way better, right?” Akane asked eagerly, her hands still wandering up and down Ukyo’s legs. “Ranma’s don’t hold a candle to them, right?”

“They are very nice,” Ryoga admitted, tweaking Ukyo’s nipples. The girl’s legs wobbled as she struggled to remain upright. “They’re very soft, and feel good in my hands. Like dough. Do you think it is because she is a chef?”

“I don’t think that is related. By that logic, she’d taste good because her okonomiyaki is good,” Akane said, frowning.

Ryoga paused, before leaning forward and lightly nibbling on Ukyo’s earlobe. This time, the besieged girl could not help but moan aloud. “She does taste good!” he said happily. “Akane, you have to try her!”

“Uh, you guys?” Ranma asked nervously, having been shaken out of argument mode by the erotic sight before him. “What are you doing?”

“She does?” Akane said eagerly. “In that case, I’ve got to try her too! Thanks for the meal!” She buried her head between the other girl’s legs. Ukyo let out a cry, before burying her hands in Akane’s hair. Ryoga continued to play with her breasts as Akane worked, as well periodically kissing and nibbling at her neck and ears. It didn’t take long for the two of them to push Ukyo over the edge, with the girl’s cries of pleasure echoing down the tunnel.

“Are you...seriously having a threesome in the middle of a horror attraction?” Ranma asked in disbelief. “Does this really seem like the best time and place for this?”

Akane lifted her head up to glare at Ranma. “You don’t seem to mind too much, pervert,” she said, mockingly. “At least, from the way you’re gripping your dick.”

Ranma glanced down to find that he had, indeed, been touching himself without realizing it. “I...this is unrelated,” he said unconvincingly. “Seriously, it’ll be bad if someone catches us. It’s not like this place was meant to have sex in.”

As if on cue, the far wall slowly began to descend into the ground, to reveal a room beyond that looked very out of place. Rather than anything horror-themed, it looked more like a room form a love hotel, featuring a large, circular bed. Shelves along the walls were stocked with what looked like various lotions, lubricants, and toys, and soft music was being piped in from somewhere. “Oh nice! It looks way more comfortable there!” Akane said happily, getting to her feet and wiping her face. “We can rest for awhile.”

“...Rest. Sure,” Ranma said doubtfully, watching Ukyo sway unsteadily. Ryoga had to wrap one arm around her to keep the dazed girl upright.


	5. Chapter 5

“There we go!” Akane said cheerfully, as Ryoga deposited Ukyo on to the bed. “Now we can relax for a bit. Lucky this bed was here, right?”

“Yeah. Not suspicious at all,” Ranma said sarcastically, entering the bedroom. “I’m sure lots of haunted houses and such have beds for guests in them. You know, just in case they want to have sex halfway through. That’s totally normal.”

Akane had the audacity to look shocked. “Sex? Of course a pervert like you would think that,” she said darkly. “This is just a normal rest stop! Only someone with a dirty mind like you would think otherwise.”

“ _Ranma_ has a dirty mind?” Ukyo said finally, staring at Akane. “Ranma is a pervert? You deflowered me! You took my precious first time! Akane, you pervert!”

Akane stared at the girl, openmouthed. “What-what are you talking about?” she said unconvincingly. “That wasn’t sex! That was just...you know, a little…”

“You made me feel so good!” Ukyo said, burying her face in her hands. “Even though you weren’t Ranma. Even though you were a girl! I didn’t even want you to stop. I can still feel my legs shaking. Take some responsibility for this, damn it!”

“Hang on, hang on!” Akane said desperately. “You’ve...you’ve got it all wrong! I mean, Ryoga was doing stuff too! He’s the one who took your innocence.”

“Hey!” Ryoga objected. “I just did what you told me to do!”

“Oh, like you didn’t enjoy it!”

“No, I did,” Ryoga said simply. “Her breasts did feel very good. And I had fun tasting her too. But I think you tasted her way more than I did, Akane.”

Akane balked, feeling the other three’s judgemental stares. “Now, wait a minute…” she weakly. “This isn’t...this isn’t my fault…”

“Whose idea was it for us all to get naked?” Ramna pondered aloud. “Who was the one who started talking about how hot Ukyo was, right to her face? And which one of us was eating Ukyo out, not five minutes ago?”

“It is your fault!” Ukyo said angrily. “It’s your fault, so take responsibility!”

Akane's face grew pale. “But...I don’t even have a job! I won’t be able to support us!” she said desperately.

Ukyo paused, her anger turning to confusion. “What?”

“I mean, I’m already engaged, you know?” she babbled desperately. “I can’t break it off just like that! And I’m way too young to be a good father.”

“What are you talking about?” Ukyo asked incredulously. “Do you think...do you think you knocked me up? You knocked me up, and I want you to marry me. Is that what you’re thinking?”

There was a long silence. “No…” Akane said unconvincingly.

“Do you know how biology works, girl?”

“I’m sorry, I was panicking! I just lost my head!”

“You thought you got me pregnant from oral sex?”

“Look, just drop it!” Akane said hurriedly. “I’m really sorry, Ukyo. I don’t know what came over me. Ever since we entered this tunnel, I’ve been feeling strange.”

Ukyo mentally smacked herself. This damn tunnel! That damn pamphlet! If only she had been more diligent in English, none of this would have happened. She would never have decided to teach Ryoga how to masturbate. She would never have been caught masturbating, while fantasizing about Ranma sucking her non-existent dick. And she would never have lost her virginity to Akane and Ryoga. Truly, a PSA on the importance of paying attention in class.

Still, she might be able to salvage something from this situation. “Just an apology isn’t going to cut it, Akane,” she said, rising to her feet unsteadily. “You said I tasted good, right? You enjoyed your meal, so now you have to pay your bill.”

Akane gulped. “I understand,” she said in a subdued voice. She laid back on the bed, spreading her legs. “Just...it’s my first time. So, please be gentle,” she said timidly.

Ukyo stared at her for a moment. So vulnerable...so tantalizing… “Wait, no,” she said, shaking her head. “That’s not what I want! I want to do it with Ranma.”

“Excuse me?” Ranma asked, shocked.

“What?” Akane asked in a more normal voice.

“Look, you took my virginity, right? So, it is only fair I get to take your fiance’s.” Ukyo said quickly.

“How is that fair to me?” Ranma asked indignantly.

“Well…” Akane said hesitantly. “I guess...that makes sense.”

“In what way?” Ranma asked heatedly.

Ukyo smiled. “Relax, Ranma. I promise, I’ll make you feel wonderful,” she said, taking a few steps towards him.

“Now, wait a second,” Ranma said nervously, backing up. ”Shouldn’t I get a say in this?”

“I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll forget all about Akane,” Ukyo said softly. “We’ll spend every night together, having fun. You’ll never get tired of it.”

“Hang on! Why should I have to pay for what Akane did?”

“Don’t you know a boyfriend is always supposed to pay for his girlfriend’s meal?” Akane said, climbing onto her knees. “Just do it with her, already!”

“I’m not your boyfriend!” Ranma said insistently. He had backed up all the way to the cave wall. Ukyo was still walking towards him slowly.

“Am I really so unattractive, Ranma?” Ukyo asked in a pouting tone. “Is the idea of sex with me so terrible?”

“No! It is not that,” Ranma said, involuntarily taking another long look at her. Seeing Ukyo naked, it was hard to believe he had ever thought she was a guy. Those breasts...it must have taken a mountain of cloth to bind them. She was nearly as big as he was as a girl. And she did have really, really nice legs…”Well, I guess we can do it,” Ranma said finally. “Though can we at least use the bed?”

“Of course,” Ukyo purred, looping her arm around Ranma’s. “I want you to be comfortable, after all.”


	6. Chapter 6

Akane hopped off the bed, making way for the interlocked couple. Ranma had barely managed to reach the bed before Ukyo pushed him down. “Just relax,” she purred, climbing on top of him. “I want to feel that big, hard cock inside me.”

“Did you steal that line from a porno, or something?” Ranma snarked, still obviously uncomfortable.

Ukyo froze. “Uh.”

“Wait, you really did? I was kidding!”

“I-I thought you’d like it!” Ukyo said awkwardly. “The other guys thought it was hot!”

“You’ve tried this line on other guys?”

“No!” Ukyo said indignantly. “Not me! I meant the other guys watching the video liked it.”

“You were watching porn with guys?” Akane asked, tilting her head.

“Er...not by choice!” Ukyo said desperately. “This was when I was pretending to be male. Some other guys were watching it, and I...just happened to be there!”

“Did you think it was hot?” Ryoga asked curiously.

“Alright, enough! I’ll stop with the dirty talk,” Ukyo said, frustrated. She leaned down, pressing herself against Ranma’s chest to kiss him. Ranma’s reluctance quickly melted away, and he began to respond enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close. Akane frowned, watching the two make out in front of her, but said nothing. _It’s only fair,_ she reasoned to herself. _I did wrong Ukyo. It’s only fair that she gets to have Ranma for a little bit. Not that I want him, anyway!_

She shook her head. That didn’t even sound convincing in her own head. Was it really the worst thing in the world to admit that she found Ranma attractive? Really, it was his personality that was so terrible, after all. His looks were fine. Okay, better then fine. She had caught herself staring at the martial artist while he trained without a shirt on more times than she could count, and she had to stop herself from swooning every time he put his arms around her. Of course, she’d never tell him that. No need to inflate his enormous ego any further. She was surprised he hadn't popped already.

So, she could admit to being a little jealous of Ukyo, who was currently grinding herself against Ranma. She could wish, privately, that it was her butt Ranma was grabbing. And when Ukyo broke off from kissing Ranma for a moment to position herself, she could be envious that she was not the one slowly lowering herself onto his dick.

Ranma let out something between a gasp and a yelp. Ukyo smiled. “Does it feel good?” she asked happily.

“Yeah,” Ranma managed to get out. “Yeah, it’s...wow, this is really good.”

“Good.” Ukyo began to move her hips, clearly enjoying herself. “I’ve wanted this for so long. So, so long.” Keeping herself upright with only her legs, she reached down and took one of Ranma’s hands, bringing it to her breasts.

 _Wow. Ukyo really does have nice boobs,_ Akane thought, staring closely. _Wait, why is that the part I am focusing on?_ Tearing her eyes away from the couple, Akane glanced over at Ryoga. To her shock, the buff martial artist had his dick in his hand, and was stroking it experimentally while watching the two. “What are you doing?” she asked, less scandalized then she perhaps ought to be.

Ryoga glanced at her. “Training,” he said, as if that explained everything.

“What? Oh, nevermind!” Knowing Ryoga, the explanation would make her feel dumber for having heard it. Besides, it was getting increasingly hard to concentrate. Between the sounds Ranma and Ukyo were making, and the sight of Ryoga running his fingers up and down his shaft, Akane felt as though she had a fever. “You know,” she said slowly. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Ryoga said, nodding. “If I wait, it usually goes away on its own. But that takes a while. Besides, this actually feels pretty good!”

Akane ground her teeth. “No! I mean...you know, if you wanted...I could help you with that.”

Ryoga looked at her in surprise. “You want to touch my dick?”

“No!” Akane said instinctively. “It’s not...it’s not that I want to,” she said, searching desperately for an excuse. “It’s just...you aren’t doing it right.”

“Really?” Ryoga frowned. “Well, I did just learn how to do this. I don’t want to develop bad form. Could you help me? I think Ukyo is too busy.” Ukyo let out a cry, as if in acknowledgment.

 _That worked?_ ”Fine,” Akane said aloud, trying and failing to sound reluctant. “Come with me.” She led Ryoga to the other side of the bed. There was plenty of room for her to lay down beside Ranma, who didn’t even seem to realize she was there. “Okay,” she said, spreading her legs. “Go ahead.”

“Wait,” Ryoga said, confused. “Isn’t this just sex?”

Akane covered her face. “What did you think we were going to do?” she asked through her hands.

“I thought you were going to teach me about masturbation. Like, the best way to position my fingers, or how fast to move,” Ryoga said, distressed. “I didn’t think you were offering to...I mean, you want to have sex? With me?”

“It is not that I want to!” Akane insisted stubbornly. “It’s just…”

“If you don’t want to, then we shouldn’t do it! I could never do something you’d hate, Akane,” Ryoga said sincerely. “I’ll just take care of this on my own. I can leave, if you’d prefer.”

“No!” Akane said loudly. Somewhere in her brain, a dam broke. “Ryoga, I want it! I want you to fuck me! I want to feel those massive arms around me. I want to feel you inside me. I want to have sex!”

“Keep it down,” Ranma groaned beside her. “You’re going to blow out my eardrums.”

“Shut up! Ryoga, you get over here and fuck me right now!” Akane snapped, spreading her thighs wider with her hands.

Ryoga looked simultaneously baffled, yet excited. “Of course! Right away!” He crawled onto the bed between her legs. Grasping her thighs, he lifted her slightly off the bed, before slowly entering her. “Oh god,” Akane whimpered. “Oh god, Ryoga.” He quickly settled into a steady rhythm, while Akane squirmed and moaned beneath him. Reaching out blindly, she seized Ranma’s free hand, gripping it tightly. Ranma squeezed back, as Ukyo and Ryoga continued to pleasure their partners.

It didn’t take long for them all to climax. They had been in a state of heightened arousal almost since the moment they entered the tunnel. Ukyo and Ryoga flopped over beside their partners, and the four lay side by side, panting.

“Wow,” Ranma said after a moment. “That was...that was really…”

“...yeah,” Akane said in agreement. “I didn’t expect it to be so…”

“Me either,” Ukyo said weakly. “Either time. But especially…”

“I can’t believe I got to have sex with Akane!” Ryoga said happily. He sat up, looking at the others eagerly. “I never thought this would happen. Thanks, Ukyo!”

“How do you have this much energy?” Ukyo asked, groaning. “Anyways, why are you thanking me?”

“Because coming here was your idea. If you hadn’t misread that pamphlet…”

“Okay, yes, you’re welcome!” Ukyo said hastily.

“What pamphlet?” Ranma asked suspiciously, propping himself up on his elbows.


	7. Chapter 7

Ukyo desperately searched her mind for a plausible lie. But, it turned out that quick thinking and post-orgasmic bliss didn’t mesh well together. “Uhhhh…”

“Did you know this would happen?” Ranma asked, squinting at her.

“Of course not!” Ukyo protested, semi-honestly. It wasn’t as though she’d known this would be the outcome to her scheming. She grabbed a glass of water from the table beside the bed, chugging it to buy herself more time.

“Oh relax,” Akane said hazily, swiping at Ranma lazily. “Just lay back down, you dolt.”

“Akane, there’s obviously something weird about this tunnel,” Ranma argued. “I mean, why else would you all seem so hot all of a sudden? If Ukyo knows something about it, we’ve got to find out what it is.”

“So,” Akane said slyly. “You do think I’m hot. And not just ‘cute’.”

Ranma spluttered. “No! It’s this cave, it must be messing with our minds! Besides, Ukyo and Ryoga are still way hotter than you!”

“I am?” Ryoga asked, clearly touched.

Ranma rolled his eyes. “Yes! You are very good-looking, Ryoga! Akane was right, you are basically a work of art. It is no wonder she wanted to have sex with you so badly.”

“I didn’t...it wasn’t like that!” Akane said weakly.

“You almost deafened me, screaming how much you wanted Ryoga to fuck you,” Ranma said, touching his ears. “I knew you were horny underneath all that prudishness, but I still didn’t expect that.”

“Oh? And what about you?” Akane retorted. “Who was the one who wanted to touch Ryoga’s muscles?”

“You,” Ranma said evasively.

“Well,” Akane said, stumbling for a moment. “Yes. But you did too!”

“You can touch me if you want,” Ryoga offered. “I don’t mind. As long as you don’t attack me.” He crawled over Akane, and climbed atop Ranma. “You can even touch me down there, if you’re gentle. It’s getting hard again,” he said calmly. Ranma flushed red.

“We are getting sidetracked,” Ranma said hurriedly. “And now I’m sure there is something up with this tunnel. Ukyo, what do you-”

A splash of cold water to the face interrupted his question. “Oh, I am so sorry, Ranma!” Ukyo said apologetically. “My hand slipped.”

“Sure it did,” Ranma said angrily, brushing aside her wet red hair. “Seriously-” she stopped, letting out a low moan. Ryoga had begun fondling her breasts.

“I think you were wrong before, Akane,” Ryoga said, rolling Ranma’s nipples between his fingers and thumbs while staring down at them intently. “Ranma’s breasts seem just as nice as yours and Ukyo’s. I can’t tell they are magic at all. Except for the size, I guess.” Ranma squirmed beneath his touch. Why did she have to be so sensitive as a girl? Why could an idiot like Ryoga make her feel this way? She froze as she felt something hard press against her inner thigh. “Ryoga,” Ranma said slowly. “Is that...what I think it is?”

“I told you it was getting hard again. Do you still want to touch it?”

“No! Of course not. I never wanted to touch it,” Ranma insisted desperately. “What, you want me to touch it? Is that it?”

“Well, it would be nice,” Ryoga said thoughtfully. “You are a very attractive girl, after all.”

“He’s right,” Ukyo admitted, scooting closer and running a hand up and down Ranma’s body. “I’m sure most boys would love to see you like this. Naked and wet and eager.”

“I’m not eager!” Ranma insisted. “And I’m only wet because you splashed me. Not because of-” she gasped as Ryoga shifted his weight slightly. “Okay, maybe I am wet both ways,” she said reluctantly. “But that doesn’t mean I want him inside me!”

“Who was talking about putting it inside you?” Ryoga asked, confused. “I thought you just wanted to touch it.”

“Well, I-! mean-” Ranma said, stumbling over her words. “I don’t want to touch it! But would you really be okay with that?”

“What do you mean?”

“With me just touching it. I mean, you got to go all the way with Akane, but you’d be fine with just getting a handjob from me? Even though I am way hotter?”

“So vain,” Akane muttered. “And I don’t think he said anything about a handjob either.”

“Well…” Ryoga said slowly. “I would enjoy doing it with you, if you were okay with it.”

“Right?” Ranma said happily. “Seriously, it would be so much better with me then it would be with Akane. I know all the stuff guys like, after all.”

Akane gritted her teeth. “So, you think you make a better girl than me?”

“Well, yeah,” Ranma said, as if this were obvious.

“Akane is far more feminine then you are,” Ryoga said firmly. “She is a maiden of grace and beauty.”

“Are we talking about the same Akane?”

“You, on the other hand, are flashy, arrogant, and lack modesty,” Ryoga continued. “Those may be advantages when it comes to sex. I don’t really know.”

“Of course they are!” Ranma said insistently, lifting her hips slightly off the bed. Ryoga was still playing with her breasts, and she had begun grinding against his dick without realizing it.

“So, you admit you’re all those things,” Akane said sourly.

“Don’t you want to find out if it’s true?” Ranma asked, her fingers sneaking down between her legs. “Don’t you want to find out if I’m better than your beloved Akane? Don’t you want to have your way with me, right here, right now?”

Ryoga thought for a moment. “Yes,” he said simply, before shifting forward. He easily slid into her, Ranma already being quite ready.

Ranma groaned. “What-what do you think you’re doing?” she asked, too distracted by the thick shaft inside of her to sound properly indignant.

“Having sex with you?” Ryoga said slowly. “Or, starting to. You feel wonderful!”

“I didn’t-I didn’t say you could do that,” Ranma said, as Ryoga began to move. “I just said I would be better. I didn’t give you perm-oh god!” she moaned, as Ryoga bent down and took one nipple into his mouth. “Oh god, don’t stop! Don’t stop!” She thumped on his back, though it was doubtful Ryoga even felt the blows. “Faster! Harder!”

“That was a quick turnaround,” Akane said stretching out. “I knew you were that kind of girl. Acting as though you don’t want it, then begging for more.”

“I’m not sure you have room to talk, Akane,” Ukyo observed.

Ranma was too distracted to even notice Akane’s remarks. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded, grasping at him. “Don’t stop, don’t stop. God, Ryoga, please don’t stop.” Ryoga showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. Indeed, he only seemed to be getting faster. 

Akane squirmed, watching the two of them go at it. “Shit. This is kinda hot.”

“Yeah,” Ukyo agreed, beyond the point of feeling mortification. “Yeah, it is.”

Akane snuck a glance at Ukyo, on the other side of the couple. “Do-do you want to…?”

“Get over here and lay down. I’m on top,” Ukyo demanded.

Akane climbed around Ranma and Ryoga. “Why do you get to be on top?” she complained halfheartedly, lying down.

“Because you attacked me earlier,” Ukyo said, reaching down to finger her. “You’re too aggressive.”

“I’m not aggressive,” Akane argued weakly, as she reached up, trying to draw Ukyo closer.

“You really are,” Ukyo said, amused, pushing her back down. “So, now you’re going to lay back and I’m going to be in charge.”

“Fine,” Akane said, pouting. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Just grabbing something off the shelves,” Ukyo said, looping a belt around her waist. “You should enjoy this.”

“Is...is that a…” Akane gulped, staring at the strap-on Ukyo now wore proudly.

“Yep. Feels good, too,” she said, lightly stroking the shaft. “Now I get what all those guys were talking about. I really want to stick this in something!”

“Hang on,” Akane said uncertainly. “That looks a little big. I’m not sure-”

“It’ll be fine,” Ukyo insisted, climbing back into bed. “You already handled Ryoga! Now, spread your legs wider.”

Akane slowly did as she was told, and Ukyo slid into place. “Oh,” Akane said, going wide-eyed. “Oh, wow.”

“Excuse me,” a voice called. “Is someone else there?” A young couple, holding hands, rounded the corner. They froze, staring at the orgy going on uninterrupted before them. One incredibly muscular young man was plowing a busty red-head, who was crying out at the top of her lungs. Beside them, one girl was going to town on another with a strap-on. The two watched for a few minutes, before regaining their senses and quickly hurrying on. “Sorry!” the young man called back.

“Did you say something?” Ukyo asked, panting.

“No. And who told you to stop?” Akane asked, reaching out to grab her waist.

“So demanding,” Ukyo teased. “You are as bad as Ranma.”

“Keep going!” Ranma said insistently. “Ryoga, keep going!”

“Give me a minute,” Ryoga said, breathing heavily. “It is going to be a bit.” He sat back, staring into space. “Wow. That was really intense.”

“Yeah, it was! So don’t stop!” Ranma said, sitting up. “Do you need help? I can help you,” she said, reaching out to stroke his limp cock.

“Shouldn’t you know about refractory periods?” Ukyo asked, looking over. “Besides, you came. Several times.”

“I’m not finished yet!” Ranma said desperately. “I need to feel him inside me again! I-I…” she trailed off. “What am I saying? What have I done?”

“There’s the remorse,” Ukyo said, sighing.

“Oh god! I can’t believe I-is this a nightmare? If this is a nightmare, you have to tell me,” Ranma said desperately.

“What’s wrong, Ranma?” Ryoga asked curiously.

“What’s wrong? I-I had sex! As a girl!” Ranma said, clutching her head. “Oh god. The things I said...the things I begged for!”

“Yeah, you were pretty eager,” Akane said smugly.

Ukyo thrusted a little roughly, drawing a squeak from Akane. “Be nice. She’s having a hard time.”

“I-I have to go!” Ranma said, scrambling out of bed. “I’m going to get dressed, get out of this tunnel, and never see any of you again. I’ll go to China. Or France. Or the moon. Somewhere no one will know this happened.” She searched the floor desperately. “Where are my clothes? Where are anybody’s clothes? Did someone steal them?”

“Someone took our clothes?” Ryoga asked worriedly, getting out of bed as well. “I don’t have many clothes.”

“Stay back!” Ranma said, holding up a hand. “I’ll-I’ll go without clothes! Alone!” She ran further down the tunnel, out of sight.

“Well, that’s great,” Akane grumped, as Ukyo got up. “Now we’ve got to go chase down Ranma.”

“Come on, before she gets too far,” Ukyo said, jogging after her. Ryoga followed closely behind.

“Shouldn’t you take that off, first?” Akane called after them, but it was too late. She sighed, before rising. “Damn it, Ranma.”


	8. Chapter 8

As a dedicated martial artist, Ranma trained diligently every day. As a result, her speed and stamina were nothing to scoff at. Yet even she found it difficult to continue running right after two rounds of vigorous sex. Eventually, she was forced to stop, resting against a cave wall. Her thoughts caught up to her shortly afterwards.

So. She’d had sex. With Ryoga. As a girl. That was a thing that had happened. And not even against her will. She’d wanted it. Begged for it, actually. That was...mortifying. And Akane and Ukyo had watched her do it. Whether it was the result of magic or not, she had definitely fucked Ryoga, and other people knew about it. She’d never hear the end of it.

Ranma thumped here fist against the cave wall. If she had been alone with Ryoga, it would have been bad enough. But with Akane and Ukyo there, there was no way this would stay a secret. Soon, everyone would know! How would she be able to look anyone in the face again? There was nothing for it. She’d have to leave town, change her name, and get plastic surgery to alter her appearance. As long as she lived off the grid for the rest of her life and never strayed too close to populated areas, she would be alright.

“Ranma!” Ukyo called, finally catching up with her. “Don’t run ahead! These caves seem like they would be really easy to get lost in.”

“Good,” Ranma said sourly. “Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll get lost and spend the rest of my life here. That would be nice. I could find a stream, and catch fish for food.”

“You can’t survive off just fish,” Ryoga said, jogging up. “Not and stay healthy. Maybe if you found some cave mushrooms, too? Most of the time, when I’m lost and have to eat mushrooms, I’m okay afterwards. I just have really weird dreams.”

Ranma groaned. “Not now, Ryoga. I’m trying to pretend that you don’t exist.”

“Ranma, you’re being dramatic,” Ukyo said with a sigh. “We’ve all been doing embarrassing things today!” She hesitated, before continuing. “But it's not our fault. This tunnel is cursed to make people have sex.”

“I knew it!” Ranma exclaimed, turning around to face them. “I knew there was something magic about this! Right from the very beginning, I…” he trailed off. “Ukyo, why are you wearing a strap-on?”

“Er…” Ukyo looked down, blushing. She had forgotten she was wearing it. “Well...you were busy with Ryoga...so Akane and I…”

“You and Akane?” Ranma asked, stunned.

“Why are you so surprised? You were there!”

“I was...distracted,” Ranma said evasively. “I mean, I’m not that surprised you two...did it. I’m more surprised that you’re the one wearing the strap-on.”

“Why?” Ryoga asked curiously. “Doesn’t Ukyo seem like the more masculine one?” Ukyo smacked the back of his head.

“Not really,” Ranma admitted. “I had a hard time thinking of you as a girl before, Ukyo. But after today…” he trailed off. “Well, you are definitely feminine.”

“Ranma…” Ukyo said, clearly touched.

“Plus, Akane is super aggressive,” Ranma continued. “And a total tomboy. It’s hard to imagine her letting a girl top her.”

“I’m not aggressive!” Akane complained, finally catching up.

“I did basically have to pin her down,” Ukyo said slyly. “And she kept trying to take control.”

“No! That’s not-I didn’t do that!” Akane denied. “Anyways, I wasn’t finished! So, let’s go back!”

“No! Ukyo, you need to explain,” Ranma said, crossing her arms. “Why did you encourage us to come here if you knew the tunnel would make us have sex?”

“What?” Akane asked, stunned. “Ukyo, you...were you trying to get Ranma and I to...do it?”

“You did try and get us to go in together alone…” Ranma said slowly.

“Er...yes!” Ukyo said nervously. “That’s what I was trying to do. I was just...frustrated with how slow your relationship was going. So, I thought I would help things along!”

Ranma eyed her suspiciously. “Riiight. And, you and Ryoga came too, because…?”

“Well….I mean, he’s very attractive, right?” Ukyo laughed awkwardly. “I didn’t actually ask him to show up. But when he did, I thought ‘why not?’ You know?”

Ryoga frowned, but said nothing. Ranma studied the two of them, before sighing. “Well, that plan blew up in all our faces,” she said in resignation. “Instead of Akane and I hooking up, we ended up doing it with you and Ryoga.”

“Yeah,” Ukyo admitted. “Things didn’t go as planned. I mean, I enjoyed having fun with you, Ranma,” she said, smiling shyly. “I don’t regret that.”

“...It was really nice,” Ranma said finally, smiling tiredly. “Probably way better then it would have been with Akane.”

“And why is that?” Akane asked, outraged. “I’ll have you know Ryoga had a magical time!”

“I really did!” Ryoga said enthusiastically. “It was way better than I imagined it being. Though I still don’t know who is better.”

“Well, yeah. You and I haven’t actually had sex,” Ukyo pointed out.

“No, not between you and Akane,” Ryoga explained. “I meant between Akane and Ranma.”

“What?” the couple said simultaneously.

“Well, Ranma boasted that she’d be better at sex then Akane,” Ryoga said, gesturing. “Because she was a better girl and knew all the stuff that guys liked. But they were both so different, it’s hard to compare them.”

Ranma covered her face. God, she had said that to Ryoga! Remembering things she had said while horny was the worst!

“I sort of know what you mean…” Ukyo reluctantly admitted. “I loved finally getting to feel Ranma inside me. But...doing it with Akane was pretty fun too.”

“W-what are you saying?” Akane spluttered.

Ukyo hesitated, before going on. “You’re really talented with your mouth, Akane,” she said frankly. “Which is good, since you stole my first time! At least it was pleasurable. And feeling you wiggle beneath me was...satisfying.”

“She couldn't have been that good,” Ranma said airily. “It’s not like she has any experience.”

“Like you're any better!” Akane fired back. “I bet if I had been doing it to you, you’d have cried with joy.”

“I doubt it,” Ranma said dismissively.

“Wanna bet?” Akane said challengingly. “Up against the wall!”

“What? No, wait, wait!” Ranma said hurriedly as Akane approached him. “This is the tunnel again, trying to get us to have sex!”

“I’m not going to have sex with you!” Akane said unconvincingly. “I’m just going to show you what Ukyo enjoyed.”

“That’s sex!” Ranma said insistently. “Look, we’ve gotta get out of here, before we all end up doing it again. Did any of you find our clothes?”

The three shook their heads. “It looks like someone really made off with them,” Ukyo said worriedly. “I hope the old man doesn’t expect us to pay to replace them.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Ranma asked, exasperatedly. “Not the fact that someone must have seen us all having sex? Heck, it might have been the old man who took them!”

“God, I hope not,” Akane said, looking around uneasily. “I don’t mind you guys seeing me like this, but I don’t want some stranger peeping on me!”

“We may not have much of a choice, if we don’t find more clothes,” Ryoga said, thinking. “After all, there will probably be other couples outside the tunnel.”

“We’ll have to risk it,” Ranma said, shaking her head. “Getting out of here has to be our first priority. Who cares if some strangers see us streaking?”

“I mean, it is technically a crime,” Ukyo pointed out. “But I agree we don’t have much choice.”

The four slowly continued down the tunnel, wary of any more tricks.


	9. Chapter 9

Akane was acting weird.

Well, alright. They were all acting weird, thanks to this damn tunnel. But Akane was acting especially weird right now. Every few minutes, she seemed to find some excuse to touch Ranma. She’d squeeze past her through a narrow part of the tunnel, pressing her breasts up against Ranma’s, even when there was plenty of room. And then she’d slow down fast enough to make Ranma bump into her. She swore Akane had actually ground her ass against her for a moment the last time it happened.

“Stop that,” Ranma said irritably, when Akane stretched her arms out, “accidentally” resting one around her waist.

“Stop what?” Akane asked innocently, pulling her a little closer. Her fingers began to trace slow circles on Ranma’ s thigh.

“Stop trying to seduce me,” Ranma said, rolling her eyes. “Seriously, is this you trying to be subtle?”

“What? How arrogant are you?” Akane asked indignantly, while not letting go. “Why would I try to seduce you?”

“Because you’re horny,” Ranma said bluntly. “And you’re also very competitive.”

“Like you aren’t!”

“No, I am,” Ranma admitted. “We’re pretty similar, in some ways.”

Akana frowned. She wasn’t used to Ranma being this honest. “Anyways, what does me seducing you have to do with being competitive? Not that I am seducing you!”

Ranma sighed. “Well, you watched Ukyo have sex with me,” she pointed out. “Which I really enjoyed. And then you watched…”

“You beg for Ryoga’s cock, yeah,” Akane said, grinning viciously.

Ranma flinched. “...what Ryoga and I did,” she said hurriedly. “Which means that everyone has gotten to have sex with your fiancee except for you.”

“Well...why would I care about that?” Akane asked unconvincingly.

“You’re pretty territorial when it comes to Ranma,” Ukyo pointed out. “For someone who claims not to find her attractive.”

“She-she isn’t attractive!” Akane insisted. “Besides, even if I was attracted to Ranma-which I’m not!- I wouldn’t find her attractive right now.”

“Why not?” Ryoga asked curiously.

Akane stared at them all. “Because I’m straight? Obviously?” she said, still holding Ranma close.

“What,” Ukyo said flatly.

“Did-did you guys think I was-of course I’m straight!” Akane insisted. “Just because I wouldn’t go out with one of the boys at school doesn’t mean I’m a lesbian! Jeez!”

“No one was accusing you of being a lesbian,” Ranma said, frowning. “But do you really think you’re straight?”

“Of course I am!”

“Even after you ate out Ukyo? And let her use a strap-on on you?”

“Well…” Akane said, floundering. “That’s just...because of how masculine Ukyo is!”

“Hey!” Ukyo objected.

“She was so masculine, you performed oral sex on her?” Ranma asked dryly.

“...yes?”

“That doesn’t make much sense,” Ryoga pointed out.

“Look, it doesn’t matter!” Akane said desperately. “The point is, I’m straight, and not attracted to Ranma when she’s a girl.”

“Then why is your hand between my thighs?” Ranma asked with a light gasp.

Akane released Ranma like she was a hot stove, springing away. “You-you put it there! Pervert!”

Ranma covered her eyes. “You have issues, tomboy.”

Akane marched furiously down the tunnel, not looking back at any of them. Slowly, Ranma, Ukyo, and Ryoga followed. “How long is this tunnel, anyways?” Ranma complained. “I feel like we’ve been walking forever.”

“Really? I’m not tired at all,” Ryoga said, curious. He was just a few steps ahead of Ranma, giving her a clear view of his back and butt.

“Well, yeah. You’re used to wandering across the country,” Ranma pointed out. “Heck, that’s probably half the reason you’re so well-built!”

“I do train, you know.”

“I know,” Ranma said, watching him move with interest. “No way your muscles would be so well-defined if you didn’t.”

Ryoga turned around with a smile. “Thank you!” he said sincerely. “Do you want to feel them some more?”

“Uhhh…” Ranma’s gaze darted down. Shit, he was erect again! “No thanks!”

“I don’t mind,” Ryoga said, taking a few steps towards her. “As long as you don’t hit me anywhere sensitive.”

“I...I really shouldn't,” Ranma said slowly. Damn it, why did he have to be so well-hung? It was getting harder to force her eyes away from it.

“I think you should take a closer look,” Ukyo whispered in Ranma’s ear. She jumped, both at the whisper and at the sudden hardness pressed against her ass. “You might see something interesting.”

“I…” Ranma trailed off, staring helplessly at Ryoga. He was standing right in front of her, hands on his hips. “Well, just for a minute.” She slowly got down on her knees, and began running her hands up and down his legs.

Ryoga looked down at Ranma, thinking. This seemed...familiar, somehow. In fact, this was exactly like the scenario Ukyo had described to him as part of his masturbation training! Was that why Ukyo had encouraged Ranma to do it? “You like my legs?” he asked tentatively.

“They’re wonderful,” Ranma said adoringly. “Perfectly constructed.”

“That’s not the only part of him that’s perfect,” Ukyo said softly. She was standing behind Ranma, lightly running her hands along the red-haired girl’s thighs. “Isn’t there something else you want to touch?”

“I...there is,” Ranma said hesitantly. “But...I’m not supposed to.”

“Forget what you’re supposed to do,” Ukyo said, grinding against Ranma’s ass lightly. Ranma moaned, feeling the hard shaft brush between her thighs. “Just focus on what you want. Do you want me to put this inside you?”

“...Yes,” Ranma said reluctantly.

“And do you want to stroke Ryoga’s cock?” she asked, gently guiding Ramna into position.

“...No! No, of course not!” Ranma said, shaking her head. She pulled her hands away from Ryoga’s legs, falling to all fours.

Ukyo sighed. “Shoot. I’m not a very good seductress, am I?” she said in her normal voice.

Ranma bit her lip. She could still feel Uyko’s strap-on resting just outside her entrance. Just one push….”You’re still better than Akane,” she said faintly.

Ryoga, meanwhile, was confused. “You don’t want to touch it?” he asked. “Does that mean you want to use your mouth right away?”

“My...mouth?” Ranma asked, images suddenly flashing through her mind. Her vision seemed to waver. “You...you want...with your…” Had it grown even larger? Was that possible? Why was she drooling? She had to say no! “I…” she began. “I…”

Ukyo grabbed Ranma’s waist, and penetrated her, the strap-on easily sliding into the very wet girl. Ranma moaned, her mouth opening wide, only to find it suddenly filled with Ryoga’s cock. Her desires overwhelming her, she began to suck it enthusiastically, head bobbing away. Meanwhile, Ukyo eagerly worked behind her, thrusting energetically.

“Guys? Are you still there? I swear, if you’ve gotten lost…” Akane said irritably, coming back down the passage. “We’ve got to…” she trailed off, catching sight of them. All three were too busy to notice her. “No fair!” she complained, watching Ranma get spit-roasted. “I want in!”


	10. Chapter 10

Akane growled, watching Ukyo and Ryoga spit roast her fiancee. “This sucks!” she complained. “Why does everyone else get to have sex with my future husband but me?” She covered her mouth in horror at her own words. “Wait. I mean. I’m not actually going to marry her! And it’s not like I actually want to have sex with her! It’s just-just-” She broke off, noticing that no one was paying any attention. From what she could see, Ranma looked to be in a frenzy of pleasure, eagerly deepthroating Ryoga’s cock while Ukyo furiously pounded her from behind.

Akane closed her eyes, trying to block out the scene in front of her. But it was no good. She could still hear them going at it. All closing her eyes did was make it easier for her to imagine that she was part of the threesome going on in front of her. To imagine it was her in the middle, sucking on Ranma’s dick while getting it from behind by Ryoga. Or Ukyo. Ukyo would be good too…

No, no, no! She didn’t want to have sex with Ukyo! She was straight! If she and Ukyo were going to do anything together, Ranma would have to be between them. It wasn’t gay if it was in a threeway!

Yeah, that could work. She’d just switch out Ryoga for herself. Ukyo would keep thrusting in and out of Ranma, keeping the girl in place with her hands on her hips. Ranma would be sucking on Akane’s cock eagerly, desperate for more…

Akane’s eyes snapped open. She didn’t have a cock! She looked down automatically, just to be sure that she hadn’t grown one somehow. She hadn’t. But she was shocked to see both her own hands between her legs.

Had...had she been masturbating? She hadn’t meant to be. She was supposed to be angry at what she was seeing, not aroused! And yet...she could feel herself growing warmer and warmer. Why was she getting turned on by this? She was getting cheated on, technically. She and Ranma were engaged, after all. So why was seeing her fiancee fucking two other people so...hot?

A horrible thought hit Akane, and she collapsed to the ground in a daze. “No,” she muttered to herself, drawing her knees up to her chest. “No, that can’t be right. It can’t be!” She shook her head desperately, trying to drive the thought away.

What if...what if she _liked_ the idea of Ranma cheating on her? Of flirting with and having sex with other people? Seeing girls like Shampoo flirt with Ranma always made her so angry. But...what if she actually enjoyed it? Did she get some kind of weird charge from being cuckolded?

Akane slapped her face with both hands. No, that wasn’t it! It was just...the tunnel! Yes, the magic of the tunnel was at fault! That’s why watching Ranma, Ukyo, and Ryoga having a threesome was so exciting. She wasn’t a pervert! Or a cuckold! Her libido had just gotten charged up from the magic of this place. All three of them were very good-looking, after all. It wasn’t that weird for her to get turned on watching them go at it under these circumstances.

While Akane continued to rationalize to herself, the other three finished. Ranma licked her lips happily as Ryoga stepped back, before a slight frown crossed her face. “What,” she said, puzzled. “What was I..” She looked up at Ryoga, before scrambling away. “Gah! Why?”

Ukyo readjusted her strap-on. “Wow. This thing is...surprisingly satisfying,” she said admiringly. “I mean, it was good with Akane, but getting to use it on Ranma was...really nice.”

“Ranma seems to be good at sex,” Ryoga said agreeably. “Though comparing him to Akane is difficult, since she didn’t use her mouth on me.”

“Akane’s mouth is pretty nice, in my experience,” Ukyo said with a shiver of pleasure. “Though I don’t really know if it would feel the same for you. She might only be good at getting girls off.”

“I-I am not!” Akane protested. “I don’t even want to have sex with girls!”

“Well, I didn’t want to blow Ryoga!” Ranma said furiously, rising to her feet and wiping her mouth. “God! Why did you encourage me, Ukyo?”

“Sorry,” Ukyo said, sounding slightly remorseful. “That was probably a bad idea. It just seemed very appealing at the time.”

Ranma shook her head. “Damn it! This stupid tunnel! Whatever it’s doing to our minds better go away once we leave!”

Ukyo’s jaw dropped. “What-what do you mean?” she asked nervously. “I mean, of course it will! Right? This isn’t a permanent thing. Right?”

“Why are you asking us?” Akane asked, irritated. “You’re the one who brought us all here!”

“You’re right,” Ukyo said, shaking her head. “This-this will definitely wear off once we leave! All these weird thoughts and impulses will definitely stop.”

“It hasn’t been that bad,” Ryoga remarked. “I’ve actually had a really good time.”

“I’ll bet you have,” Ranma said sourly. “As for me, I’m going to forget everything that’s happened here. I don’t care what it takes to erase my memory. Booze, a new technique...hell, I’d make a deal with Nabiki to not remember any of this!”

Akane went pale. “Wait. You...you don’t think she’s here, do you?” Akane asked nervously. “Taking...taking pictures or something?”

“I doubt it,” Ranma said, looking around uneasily. “I mean, sure, she’d love to have that kind of blackmail material. Or she might just sell it to everyone we know. But...she’s probably not here. I hope.”

“Do not worry. There is a sign outside clearly stating that no flash photography is permitted,” a voice said from behind them. Akane shrieked, doing her best to cover herself, while the other just glared at the old man from before.

“How do you keep popping up like that?” Akane said angrily. “Also, give us back our clothes!”

“All of your clothes have been clean and dried, and await you at the exit,” the old man said calmly. “From there, you merely need to navigate the gift shop, before you will be outside again.”

“This...sex tunnel...has a gift shop?” Ranma asked incredulously.

“The Tunnel of Lust Love,” the old man corrected her with a sniff. “And yes, of course. We have a variety of goods you can buy to remind you of your experiences here, including mugs, T-Shirts, and photographs with various filters. For an additional charge…”

“Hang on, hang on!” Ukyo protested. “Photographs? I thought you said there were no pictures!”

“No one is allowed to bring cameras into the tunnel,” the old man said, nodding. “But to commemorate your trip, we have video cameras stationed strategically to capture your encounters. You can choose to purchase pictures of some of the highlights, or get the entire experience on tape.”

“So, you guys have been recording us?” Ranma asked in horror. “You’ve-you’ve seen everything we’ve done?”

“Of course,” the old man said with a frown. “We have to monitor the experience. What if someone had an accident? We could be liable if anyone were to be injured.”

“Destroy those tapes!” Akane snarled. “Destroy them! Or I’ll burn down this whole place!”

The old man sighed. “Miss, please. We are happy to discuss what to do with the footage once you're all in the gift shop. It’s just down that way.” He pointed, causing all four martial artists to glance down the tunnel. When they looked back, he was gone.

Ranma clutched her head. “They have video…” she said despairingly. “Oh god. They have video of me having sex with Ryoga. My mom’s going to kill me. “

“We have to destroy that footage,” Akane said firmly. “What if Nabiki followed us here? She could be buying it right now!”

The four hustled down the tunnel, moving as fast as their tired legs would carry them.


End file.
